


Saturday Nights

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Jeanne and Artoria spent the entire day together on their day off and they plan to finish it off with a bang.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Saturday Nights

The door burst open with Artoria and Jeanne locked in an embrace connected by their lips stumbling towards the bed. Their lips maintain contact as they both struggle to tear each other's clothes off, Artoria manages to tear away the slick black dress that separates her from the fair skinned body of her lover. 

They break the kiss so Artoria could undress herself but quickly dive back in already missing the warm contact of their bodies and lips against each other. They battle it out with their tongues trying to get the upper hand over the other but Artoria’s tongue is too masterful for the likes of Jeanne so she ends up losing not that she minds that much.

She spends a good minute just sucking on the muscle pulling a sultry moan from Jeanne. She then trails chaste kisses and wet licks starting from her chin going down to her throat she earns another moan from that, she continues to her chest still covered by a simple black bra. Arotira lets out a low growl and tears the bra off capturing one of the pink nipples in her mouth.

Literal chills are sent up her body as enjoys the sensation of her buds being given attention. She tries to fondle the other nipple that was left neglected but she doesn’t get a chance to when Artoria grabs her hand and swats it away. “Mine,” she growls, thankfully she gives attention to the neglected breast as well.

Jeanne wraps her fingers around the pale locks on Artoria’s head rubbing her scalp encouragely. Jeanne sees Artoria’s ahoge wagging like a dog wagging its tail like a dog would when it’s happy which reminds her she needs to convince Artoria to get a dog. Artoria takes her mouth off the nipple and gives it one final kiss before she travels down lower and swirls Jeanne’s belly button with her tongue.

She squirms and giggles at the feeling, she always loved when Artoria did that though she’ll never admit it not that it matters Artoria knows damn well Jeanne likes it. Artoria feels herself getting wet she reaches herself to confirm and sure enough she feels the sticky substance Jeanne loves to lap at.

After she feels like the belly button has been fully claimed she goes down even lowers her head down to what’s hers. She takes a second sniff the cunt not even the black piece of underwear could mask the addictive smell. She teasingly licked her inner thigh, she felt her shudder. Artoria grabbed the panties with her teeth and slowly pulled it down all the while staring up at Jeanne. 

She pulled them halfway up to her knees, she applied a quick kiss on Jeanne’s calf. She gets close to the pink swollen lips that belong to her, and lightly licks the side. Artoria smirks hearing Jeane whimpers impatiently above her.

“Come on get on with it.” Jeanne said annoyed and desperate, a shit eating grin is plastered on Artoria’s face as she sees how desperate Jeanne can be. Arotira does give Jeanne what she wants and licks the swollen lips gently at first. However it’s not enough for her; she grinds her hips against her tongue trying to relieve herself. Artoria loops her arms around her thighs as she prepares to fully engulf her pussy in her mouth.

She gets a yelp out of Jeanne when her tongue glides up and down her wet folds, her thighs attempt to crush Artoria’s head but Artoria is already well prepared and keeps them spread. You should never underestimate a woman’s thigh power. Lewd sucking sounds and guttural moans fill their room Artoria is in full focus moans expertly maneuvering her tongue in ways Jeanne didn’t think possible. Jeanne arches her back when she feels the hot tongue penetrate her, her grip on her bed sheets tighten. Her body twitches randomly and her breaths hitch without warning. 

“Ahh, mmm yessss.” Jeanne hisses when Artoria hits a certain spot, “F-Fuck!” Throwing her head back she rolls her hips to the side with Artoria still latched on. When she hears Jeanne’s moans become higher pitched Artoria doubles her efforts. “Haaaahhh.” She was very close; she was sent over the edge when Artoria moved one of her hands to pinch her nipples. On instinct her thighs close around Artoria’s head but are held in place. “Ahhhh! Fuuck!”

She releases her nectar inside Artoria’s mouth, she hums approvingly at the taste. “Mmm, delicious absolutely delicious baby.” She looks up at her and smiles cum dripping from her chin, Jeanne tries to hide the blush at the compliment. Sitting up she removes her soaked panties and sits over Jeanne, “my turn.” Instantly Jeanne pipes up to lick Artoria’s pussy bucking out a contempt sigh, she begins rocking her hips back and forth to create more friction. Her fingers glide over the still sensitive folds of her lover and help themselves in, she’s pleased with how much the walls clamp on her fingers.

At first it was only two fingers but as Jeanne did increasingly well at licking her pussy she added a third. Jeanne came again letting out a muffled groan sending vibrations all throughout Artoria's small body. “Nggahhh.” It felt too good to describe with words, as she continued to finger Jeanne producing lewd wet sounds each time her walls clamped down again and her muscles tensed. 

Jeanne let out a startled moan signally her third orgasm of the night. The vibrations from it drew Artoria closer to her own orgasm. Her fingers were relentless even after she’d made Jeanne cum thrice. She still wanted her to cum one more time, this time she wanted to do it together. 

“God, I’m so close.” Artoria shit her eyes honing her senses on the tongue against her clit. She buried her fingers knuckles deep in the tight cunt becoming rougher as she approached climax. 

“Oh, J-Jeanne!” 

“Artoriaaaa!” They cum at the same time screaming each other’s name. Artoria dismounts and lays beside Jeanne throwing the blanket over them. She finds Jeanne already passed out from cumming so much. She places a sweet goodnight kiss on Jeanne’s forehead, a perfect ending for this lust filled night. “Good night baby”

Artoria blinks her eyes open adjusting to the sunlight peeking through the blinds. She looks over to see Jeanne still asleep. She smiles when she sees drool falling out the side of Jeanne’s mouth. “Hm, so cute.” Quietly she gets her phone and takes a few pictures for good teasing and blackmail material.

Jeanne wakes up to the feeling of her face being peppered with kisses. “Nnnggh A-Artoriaa still asleeep.” *chuckle* “good morning baby.” She says placing one more kiss on her cheek. Jeanne pulls the blanket over herself. Artoria pouts but smirks when she gets an idea, she slips her hand under the blanket and finds what’s hers. 

Gently she rubs Jeanne’s clit trying to get a sound out of her. She succeeds when Jeanne lets out a shameless moan as she does Artoria pulls back her hand. “Why’d you stop?” Jeanne whines, Artoria laughs while heartedly and smooches Jeanne’s cheek. “Maybe later” *wink*

Now it’s Jeanne who’s pouting. “Oh how could I resist you.” Wordlessly Artoria mounts Jeanne and straddles her hips, she positions her hand on Jeanne’s entrance and pushes a finger in and pulls her in for a kiss.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
